Duel of Fates
by Starkiller
Summary: Earth is gone and all that stands between the Icejinn Empire and total domination of the galaxy is a small band of misfits, Saiyans & pirates. With Zarbon & an out of his depth Prince Trunks leading them, how will the Rebellion survive? ZarbonxOC JeicexOC
1. The Monkey King's Prophecy

**Disclaimer: **Dragonball Z and all its pertaining characters, names, locations etc belong to Akira Toriyama.

**An adapted epic brought to you by: **Starkiller, Caith, Karete, Speed, Jujain, Theminiarkana and J.Joseph  
**Edited by: **Karete

**Author's Note:** In case people don't know Elder Katatsu was the Namek Elder before Guru and fathered the Piccolo we know in the series. Before he died in the cataclysm which befell Namek, he sent Piccolo to Chikyuu (the DBZ world).

This is his prophecy to the first Monkey/Mountain King. Part of this is from the section in the

Poetic Eddas which describes Ragnarok (the Norse apocalypse).

**-:¦:-..· ´¨)) -:¦:-  
,,¸.·´ .·´¨¨))  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -:¦:-  
-:¦:- ((¸¸.·**

Shenron, I saw, the bleeding Dragon  
Lord of the Serpent Race upon a spear of ice  
The thunder of the new King called,  
His reign of Frozen Shadow

Valhalla's Stars will gather to this plane,  
the Suns and Moons that will defy the Winter

The red cock, the green-eyed wanderer  
Boldly crows to the Stars  
Who wakes his brethern warriors in Valhalla

From the East through Minotaur's Maze runs  
Four legs of Horn and Feather

In the North born of Ironwood  
Runs the brood of Fenris, Wolf-monster

From the deep, where no sunlight reaches,  
Half beings and vagabonds, tormented by the stream

Smoke shall appear from the shadow,  
The General will take leave of his Lord  
and the crownless will hasten to be King

Gathered, they will undertake a journey  
To recover the last child of your bloodline, the Mountain King  
It is he alone who can turn the Wheel of Destiny  
His flame will raze the wicked  
and the Stars will silence the Seven

Inevitably, the Winter will claim the child that inherits your blood  
The wheel will turn again and the Stars will move against the storm,  
but my powers cannot make clear the result of the Great Schism

Where Brother will strike Brother and both fall.  
Red with blood run the Stars  
A wind-age, a wolf-age till Asteria falls:  
No man to another shall mercy show  
in the Twilight of the Gods

**-- Namek Great Elder Katats Prophecy to the First Monkey King  
**_Uncovered at the Temple of Senbex by General Ma Piccolo of the Chikyuu-sei Army, filed by Queen Bulma Briefs Vegeta _

_-- 128 AD, 14th Redmoon_


	2. Foreward

**A/N:** The death of King Vegeta, the end of Vegeta-sei. Please don't be put off by the first three short chapters. This is just the foreword. 

**Duel of Fates  
**Foreword

_-- 103 AD, 13th Fullmoon_

King Vegeta did not know.

And that had made all the difference.

They had been expecting the attack for some time. Frieza would not be content to sit and watch a race that could have the potential to destroy him and his hard won empire. He wanted the Saiyans gone, and so used their king to subjugate them, make them bend to his will.

He pulled his lips back, revealing sharp teeth. Three more years. Three more years and he would have been old enough to take the Challenge. Why couldn't the damn lizard have waited THREE MORE YEARS?

What's done is done, his practical side said. There is no other alternative.

He remembered the odd light in the sky. The portals had opened all over the planet. A mass migration of four hours, wherein over half the population of the planet made the interspatial jump from one side of the galaxy to another. Not all of them survived. Some died, their particles floating in the ash of space. But they were here, in this new city.

A soft step behind him. So soft he almost couldn't hear it. Caithion, then. He turned, standing at the top of the stairs and looking down upon his slender cousin. The shadow-ri magician looked haunted. He had been one of the last ones through the portals. He had seen the great light.

"The King is dead," he said softly. He took a few steps up the stairs, holding something cradled in his hands. Vegeta looked at the medallion and felt his heart turn to ice. The heavy chain was slipped over his head, and the weight of the world settled onto his shoulder. "Long live the King," Caithion whispered.

------------------------

Please review!


	3. The Emerald Eye :: Chapter I

**A/N:** Get your hankies out, Earth's about to go Sayonara! 

**Duel of Fates**  
The Emerald Eye

**I**

_-- 133 AD, 21st Greymoon_

The pale-skinned Rashia-jin strode down the long hallway of the Imperial throne room, his shimmersilk cape billowing proudly behind him like a flag hailing the General's presence. As he approached the high throne he fell to one knee and humbly bowed his head. For a moment, his humourless golden eyes fell upon an ornate, ivory casket seated in the new Emperor's lap. Long, wintry fingers snapped the lid closed and the red slits in the Ice-jin's eye sockets swivelled to acknowledge the General's presence.

"My Lord," Zarbon began, and waited for his permission to continue.

Frieza took his time in answering. Like a cat basking in the sun, he turned his lazy head towards him and raised a snow-white brow inquisitively.

Zarbon acknowledged this as his signal to continue and straightened his back. "I have your reports on the Rashbar raids, sire. Intelligence intercepted a coded signal coming from the Sintarian system, very likely the moon of Chikyuu." The General paused, taking time to choose his words carefully. "It's _possible_ that we have stumbled upon the core of the Rebellion."

Frieza lifted a second eye-ridge in mock surprise. "Stumbled? That's not a word you usually like to associate yourself with, Zarbon. Am I to take it this was not your victory but perhaps the long awaited triumph of our Captain Ginyu's band of posing galoots?" he sneered.

A cynical smirk briefly touched the General's thin, pale lips. "And justly titled if I may say so, my Lord. But I digress, for indeed it was neither my, nor General Ginyu's success, but indeed that of her Lady Vanity who happened upon the signal."

"Ah, yes," Frieza hissed, sardonically. "My father's self-proclaimed 'Witch Sage'."

The General nodded affirmative, mentally noting the hidden spark of interest ignited in the Ice-jin's eyes. "Yes, sire. Though I am convinced that her stumble was indeed that and certainly not with the aid of any such witchery or sorcery. You need not concern yourself with her petty magic tricks."

Frieza chuckled. "You are quite the bitter cynic, Zarbon."

The General simply nodded but flames of resentment still simmered in his narrowed, golden eyes. "There is unfortunate news, however. It has come to our attention that the Rebellion has been alerted to an attack and is preparing to evacuate the Sintarian system. If the Dragonballs are located on Chikyuu, they will surely travel with them."

The Emperor sat quite still on his throne, although the General could see clearly that his mind was abuzz with a thousand thoughts. Then, with his usual sleek and subtle catlike grace, Frieza reached for a fine crystal glass filled with watery, green liquid and sipped casually; a stereotypical, honey-tongue picture of erudite evil.

"You're getting sluggish, my old friend." Frieza's eyes sparked. "The Dragonballs have already been intercepted."

The blood drained from Zarbon's face, leaving two fiery golden orbs narrowed and flaming on the delicate features of their bone-white palette.

"May I inquire as to why I was not informed?" he inquired sharply, through clenched teeth.

"There is no need to get testy. You were not informed at the fault of incompetence or lack of ability. This job required a certain amount of finesse." One slender hand absentmindedly caressed the ivory casket sitting in his lap.

Zarbon looked stricken, but years of strict training compelled him to show respect.

The General nodded and bowed, stiffly. "Should I give orders to send more troops after Son Goku?"

Frieza's smile grew twisted and cruel. "That's the beauty of this obstinate little monkey, General. For many years I've hunted him down across the stars and he has eluded me at every turn. But sordid as it may well seem, I know him as I know my brother. He values life above everything - it even overrides his Saiyan fighting instinct. Son Goku will not leave his adopted planet, not until every one of his kinsmen have been deported. He is very much in love with that world, though I don't pretend to know why." He sipped the pale liquid swirling in its glass confinement.

"Wipe it."

Zarbon's jaw tightened. "May I enquire as to Chikyuu's crime?"

Frieza glanced at him, a mildly amused expression warping his devilish face. "Why treason, of course. For boarding a wanted criminal; for conspiring against the Empire." He turned his attention to the liquid swirling around the rim of the glittering crystalline glass cupped in his hand: "Imported from Alusia; fine vineyards there. I used to frequent them in my fairer days."

"Yes sire." Zarbon replied, his speech faltering slightly. His throat ran dry, memories of Vegeta-sei swirling through his head before it had winked out of existence. '_No one should have this kind of power.'_

The Emperor fixed an icy stare on the General for a long moment before he turned to set the delicate glass on a side table.

"General," he began slowly, his frosty tones chilling the air around them, "you were born into a fine upstanding family. Indeed, one of the strongest lineages in the civilised Galaxy. Therefore you are a proud man, sure of his own reality, and I tell you this as a friend as well as your Emperor. Pride can make or break a man. Sometimes it blinds him from certain truths, be it about his self or another. The point I make is this: it only takes one brilliant scheme or stratagem to overthrow an Empire and one brilliant man to devise it. Even the smallest upheaval must be dealt with quickly and severely. Do not let your superiority blind you from Saiyan might as it has my former, less fortunate, companions."

"I understand completely, sire."

"I'm glad that you do." Frieza's fingers coiled around the stem of the delicate wineglass. "Then I'd say it's about time I send Chikyuu a gift of my gratitude. I'm well aware of what an ugly guest Son Goku can make."

**oOo**

Feedback is very much appreciated


	4. The Emerald Eye :: Chapter II

**A/N: **The last of the Rebellion gather and two of King Kold's Sages are introduced...

**Duel of Fates  
**The Emerald Eye

**II **

Burter sat alone at the edge of the bar, quite unable to comprehend what had happened. Jeice had entered the small public house hours earlier, the bearer of bad news. The lack of swagger in the shorter man's stride instantly told the Saurian something had gone terribly wrong.

Burter slumped forwards onto the bar and groaned into his hands. Chikyuu-sei was gone, wiped out in what he could only surmise was an attack by Frieza's Empire. _Gods,_ he thought. _I never thought I'd live to see another Vegeta-sei. The man's a monster._

After a moment he picked up his glass, quickly draining the fiery contents, and headed towards the door. They had planning to do. After all, for all he knew they were the last of the Rebellion.

**oOo**

The rusty hulk of the humble starship shuddered and groaned as it dropped out of Hyperspace before the unpretentious and dingy 'Smuggler's Moon', Andulin.

"Bloody Hell Saks, could yeh bring her in any faster?!" Jeice Scarlocke hollered from his upside-down position in the passenger's seat.

"Hey it's your own fault you didn't buckle your seatbelt _mate_," the young woman retorted.

From the co-pilot's seat the blue giant Burter rolled his crimson eyes and wondered, not for the first time, if inviting Jeice to join the Rebellion had been a wise idea. Not to mention hiring the devious Jack-of-all trades currently piloting the ship. Burter shot a suspicious look at the young woman at the ship's controls beside him.

_"Sakumei Ookami's the name, bucko. Don't wrinkle the material, it's worth 50 of you."_

Unsurprisingly, Ookami was an old acquaintance of Jeice's, who had sworn she was genuine enough. Perhaps he was growing too suspicious in these dark times, but he trusted his Ginyu companion enough to take his word. After all, they had been through a lot together, including Captain Ginyu's training.

The young female pilot slumped in her seat as her worn and rusting starship burst through the planet's atmosphere and locked into orbit over a particularly large and grimy urban sector. Jeice grunted in dismay as he drank everything in with dismal green eyes.

"Well we're here," Ookami announced with little enthusiasm.

"Yippee kai ay," Jeice supplemented, dryly.

Frustrated by the sight of this unduly planet, Saku Ookami tangled her fingers in her silvery hair and heaved a sigh. It was pouring outside. The towering city looked like an enormous shadowy beast through the harsh sheets that fell from the bubbling, slate-gray clouds above.

Though untouched by the Empire for the most part, thee ungoverned moon of Andulin was still a dangerous place. Mainly inhabited by villains, the small moon was widely regarded as the center for all major smuggling operations and dodgy dealings in their part of the Galaxy. And in the aftermath of Chikyuu's demise, it made the perfect location for a meeting.

_Sometimes the most obvious place is the last place you look, _Burter mused, _Zarbon is a clever man._

Considering they were about to intrude on a meeting scheduled by the brightest minds in the Rebellion (or what was left of them), Jeice wasn't exactly sure why he had been asked to come along. Although he had ranked among some of the strongest members of Frieza's army, he was well aware that his weakness lay in mental capacity.

He groaned. "This is gonna be weak."

Burter rose from his seat and strode towards the ramp. "Get a move on you two. Zarbon expects us at the Underworld in five minutes. This is important."

Jeice grabbed his knapsack and swung it over his shoulder with an arrogant toss of his head. "Feh, everythin's always dead important with 'im. Guy needs to take a holiday or two."

Beside him Ookami was beaming. "Yeh but he ain't a bad looker. You don't think that Saiyan will be there?"

"What, Trunks' mentor?" Jeice rolled his eyes and grunted. "Saks, Caithion's flamin' gay!"

Saku smiled shamelessly. "Well you can't blame a girl for looking."

**oOo**

The Underworld club was crowded. Zarbon sat back in a darkened corner waiting for the others to arrive. He had been apprehensive from the start about meeting here but with the place this busy they were not likely to be noticed. _Unless someone is looking for us. In which case we won't see them. _He brought the potent drink in his glass to his lips and sipped slowly. It burned its way down his throat but at least it took his mind away from Chikyuu. He had loved that planet. Every time he had set foot on it the fading memories of his own had cleared a little. Blue water, green grass; a planet full of life.

A commotion near the door drew his attention. A brawl had broken out and a small humanoid had grabbed the long ears of a taller and was trying to tie them around the leg of a table. Yes, no one was going to notice a quiet bunch keeping to themselves. He sipped his drink once more before pushing it away. Any more and he would be useless to the meeting.

Burter peered around the darkly lit, scummy bar. Truth be told, it was okay. Just a little small. _I hate small spaces_, he thought and promptly bumped his head against the low ceiling.

"There's Zarbon," Ookami called before reaching up and checking her hair. She wasn't about to feel inferior to a man, Rashia-jin or not.

Burter rolled his eyes heavenward and sighed, before walking over to the table with Jeice in tow. "Zarbon," he said as he sat down, "long time no see."

Zarbon didn't say anything for a moment; his eyes were locked on the entrance to the _Underworld_. Everyone turned and understood why. The final member of the strange little band had arrived.

Caithion Triste was a vision of a Saiyan male. He was tall, almost skeletal in appearance with a tangled mane of black hair. A reddish-brown tail flicked back and forth behind him, twitching to offset his calm demeanor. His almost soulless purple eyes roamed the bar, settling on the small band. With grace only a Saiyan could muster, he padded through the fight at the front and made his way to the back.

It had been Jeice who had invited the mercenary; no one else knew him well. But the name of one of the last few Saiyans was well known among the mercenary circles, and he would be a valuable member.

He sat down and lit up a cigarette, purple eyes calm as he said, "Well, gentlemen… and lady," he nodded to Ookami, "what have we got?"

"We've got a problem." Zarbon's first words were met with several rolling eyes.

"Since when don't we?" someone muttered.

The blue skinned Rashia-jin scowled. "With the destruction of Chikyuu, we now have no way of contacting some of our most important allies. It was the hub of the resistance." Their looks told him that this was nothing they hadn't heard before. He sighed.

"Without Chikyuu we will have to find another safe haven. Suggestions?"

**oOo**

The Ice-jin giant sat alone, going over the information one of his dark Sages had bought him two days earlier. A wicked smile flicked across King Kold's lips. '_Andulin is it? Wonderful._' He sat back in his throne. Oh, he wasn't entirely a fool. He knew that he shouldn't fight the Rebels head on. His third Sage, Ebony the Necromancer, had spies in every corner. Now he could dispose of the straggling rebels in a less 'messy way'. Indeed, thanks to the Necromancer everything was going according to plan. His smirk grew wide as he pondered his own genius.

**oOo**

The rebels were silent at Zarbon's question.

Burter sipped his drink and said, "Well...I suppose we could try the Eastern Quadrant. It's far, but there are several planets there on the Outer Rim that Frieza and Kold have had trouble getting their paws on." Suddenly he felt light-headed. He shook his head slightly and the feeling disappeared. The others looked at one another and he knew what they were thinking.

The Eastern Quadrant was mostly uncharted territory and wild space with rumors of things so horrible they even made the Ice-jins quake slightly. No one knew if such terrors existed but still...no one wanted to run off and be the one to find out. Mapping new hyperspace routes also held a high risk factor. The greatest mapmaker had been the late Bulma Briefs, but she had died in a highly suspicious accident in her laboratory years ago. There were rumors of aliens with peculiar powers claiming to have hailed from the distant galaxy, but current affairs concerning the Empire had pushed those tall tales from the rebel's minds until recently.

Burter felt light-headed again. He shook his head, but the feeling only increased. Suddenly the hubbub of the Underworld dimmed, his eyesight blurred and just before darkness claimed him he heard someone yell his name.

Burter was already down before Jeice could yell "The drinks are drugged!" One by one, his teammates fell down next to him.

The Saurian didn't even hear the low laughter of the sinister pair in the shadows.

Caithion cursed mentally. It was a typical tactic of men who didn't want to fight head on like honorable Saiya-jin.

'_But you aren't honorable'_, snickered that little voice in the back of his head, the one that sounded annoyingly like his father, as he struggled to his feet. To his side, Ookami was desperately trying to steady herself against the table.

"Wh-what...?" she asked, struggling to stand up straight.

"Hmm...I almost forgot animals take a little more juice," sneered a laughing voice.

Caithion turned. "They're drugged!"

Too late. Everyone was out cold…or dead. The Saiyan couldn't be sure. He turned and glared at the shadows. If he had the energy, he could force them out…but this...

He collapsed. Ookami stared at him for a moment, unsure of what was happening, when she too fell over.

"Little fools." A coal-black hand slid from the shadows to grasp the pieces of paper that had been under Zarbon's arm.

"Very nice, Shura. Very nice…"

**oOo**

As the poison burned its way down her throat Sakumei mentally rebuked herself for being so careless. Her legs felt like blocks of ice, bolted to the ground, while her mind buzzed and droned. In less than a few seconds the poison had spread throughout her body, freezing every limb. More than anything Sakumei despised the feeling of utter helplessness. She swam in and out of consciousness. For a split second she wondered if they had all been taken captive. If that were the case then the Rebellion was done for. King Vegeta, Prince Toranks and Son Pan were safe, but the number of Rebels off-planet when Chikyuu had been attacked was a complete mystery. For all she was aware, her companions were the last Rebels left.

Ookami was a mercenary and bounty hunting was her specialty, but she had grown up on a refugee camp and when the Empire decided to make an example of a planet she had witnessed the results of families torn apart in the destruction. Her experience of the aftermath of War had left a mark on her. Despite her negative remarks and boorish jokes she did not want to see the beginnings of a great Rebellion destroyed before it had a chance to flourish.

Reaching out with her senses, she felt for the familiar feel of Jeice's ki. She felt a small flicker of heat; it was weak, but still there. Perhaps the drugs were only temporary. Which meant the Empire did intend to capture and interrogate them after all.

_But what about Zarbon's plans?_ Before they had passed out Burter had mentioned something of the Eastern Quadrant. The very idea was ludicrous! Putting aside the ancient myths and legends of dangerous sword wielding sorcerers and epic battles, nobody had ever traveled to the Eastern Quadrant except perhaps the great Super Nameks Piccolo had once talked of. It was _billions_ of parsecs away!

However...she had picked up on the flicker in the golden Rashia-jin's eyes when Burter had proposed the idea. Jeice and Sakumei had been aware of a plan formulating within the Rebellion, an idea spawned from the great mind of Bulma Briefs. But as new recruits the pair were rarely ever trusted with important information.

The Wolf hybrid groaned as another icy wave hit her head. She felt her mind being swept away with a great tide of pain once more. But before she could be completely swallowed by the darkness, she thought her keen eyes had picked up on a flicker of red amongst the shadows.

**oOo**

Outside the rain still fell in great poisonous sheets of water. But not a drop of liquid touched the still figure perched on a platform above the Underworld nightclub. The sleek, feminine form was silhouetted against a rumbling purple sky, her golden iridescent skin and sleek hair of liquid-sunshine glowing in the dark. Her emerald eyes, flecked with silver, gleamed with thinly veiled malice and fatal allure. It was no wonder they called her Vanity.

The beat of the music below pulsed beneath her clawed feet. There was flicker in the shadows behind her. She raised one perfectly curved eyebrow.

"You have the data." It was not a question.

A nimble figure silently slid out of the shadows. His skin was of the deepest ebony and his stature was tall and thin but in his eyes, which glowed eerily red beneath the murky city lights, lay a rare and unusual power of which any fool knew it would do them good to avoid.

He had not uttered a single word but she had obviously understood him for her ruby lips spread into a triumphant smirk. "Shura-kun, I can always count on you," she drawled. "Now then. How does our dear master want us to take care of the little gathering?"

_#Take them to him.#_

Though he said nothing, the man known as the 'Blood Priest' was heard perfectly by the vision of beauty next to him. She frowned.

"All of them? Including the traitors? And the Saiyan?" Vanity questioned.

_#Yes.#_

The woman snorted indignantly. "Shura, do you enjoy being a thorn in my wing?"

_#I follow the master's orders. You of all people should know that.#_

Vanity sighed. "Why do I bother arguing with you? Alright, we'll take them to Prince Cooler, but tell me, who whipped up that little drug you slipped in?"

_#I do not know. Master gave it to me.#_

Vanity sighed once more, her lovely features twisting in a grimace. "I love it when he acts like we don't know anything. Come on, the only way to transport them is through shadow, that's your specialty."

_#He knows shadow-ri.#_

"What?"

_#The Saiyan with the empty eyes; he is a shadow-ri magician.#_

She blinked. "And this matters because...?"

_#Shadow-ri is _our _art. No one should know it.#_

"So ponder over it later!" She spat vehemently. "Come. Let us collect our guests before the patrons of the Underworld get too suspicious."

Shura silently nodded his head. There was no doubt in Vanity's mind that the Heartless was a strange being, but he did his job well.

They walked back inside together, with her hand on his shoulder to guide him in the light.

**oOo**


	5. The Emerald Eye :: Chapter III

**A/N:** Ahh, so this is where the Star Wars crossover comes in. Well, the Jedi anyway… Enter Obi-Wan Kenobi! (wow, that sounds far more sordid than I meant it to… ahh wishful thinking)  
**  
Time Deluxe:** Cheers for the review mate )

**Mpvssj5:** Thanks, the pace really picks up after this chapter. We're just setting the scene first. Goku was killed on Chikyuu along with many of the Z Warriors. Vegeta's still alive and King of new/neo Vegeta-sei. As for the other Z Warriors, you'll just have to read to find out!xx

**Duel of Fates  
**The Emerald Eye

An adapted epic brought to you by  
Starkiller - Caith - Karete - Speed - Jujain - Theminiarkana  
J.Joseph

**Edited by**  
Karete & Starkiller

King Kold stared impassively as the Imperial guards chained the last Rebel to the wall. He would have put them on his own ship, but he had other business to attend to. Frieza was currently negotiating through some snarls with the people of Planet Galacia in the Gelb system. Kold sneered at his eldest son. It appeared Cooler's ship was his only option. The Prince had his usual emotionless mask in place. That face irritated him; had always done. _Too like his mother,_ Kold sneered.

"It disappoints me to find our esteemed General Zarbon amongst this ragtag group; though I can't say I'm surprised to discover two Ginyu turncoats in their midst. I never could understand why my son put so much faith in you pirates," Kold muttered carelessly to the toad-like Bas-jin beside him, another Ginyu Elite known as Guldo. "When they wake up, interrogate them. Then do what you like with them," Kold ordered casually and waved a hand in the air. His wicked smile grew as he looked upon the wolfish girl with the silver hair. "I must say that one is pretty for a Rebel." Kold turned in time to see a brief look of disgust flash across Cooler's face. Automatically, his tail lashed out to strike him across the cheek. "Something to say boy?"

Cooler didn't flinch. His burning red eyes gazed directly into his Kold's. "Apologies father. I was under the impression you only watched other soldiers rape our prisoners. I never realised you quite had the gumption to perform the task yourself." Cooler knew he'd made a foolish mistake, but he was too angry to care. Almost immediately he found himself kneeling on the floor with his father's tail wrapped around his neck, squeezing the blood to his face.

"Son... forgiving father that I am, I have pardoned you many disgraces," Kold whispered fiercely. "However, unless you apologise I may lose grip of my exceptional patience..."

Cooler grabbed the appendage coiled around his throat, but it was no use. He cursed himself and wheezed an apology. "_Sorry..._"

Evidently satisfied, Kold released his tail and allowed his son to drop to the floor with a thump. "Apology accepted," he said and swiftly left the room.

Cooler slowly got to his feet, dizzy from the lack of oxygen. After a minute he became aware of the bemused gaze of the Bas-jin beside him.

"Are you alright, sir?" Guldo asked. Cooler gave a short nod of his head. "Then... why would you stick up for a rebel?"

Cooler's mouth fell open in surprise, at a loss. How could he explain to a Ginyu, no a pirate, that his ideals and the ideals of his father and brother could not be further apart. But there was no other place in a Galaxy that didn't loathe his kind with a passion. _And why shouldn't they?_ His gaze studied the motionless bodies of the rebels. Sharply, the Prince turned to leave the holding cells.

"You heard what he said," Cooler ordered over his shoulder. "Interrogate the prisoners once they awaken. But if I find one hand has been placed on that girl, so help you."

**oOo**

The pounding in his head wouldn't stop, he felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff and about to fall. He thought about opening his eyes and tried to, but it only made the pounding worse.

_What the hell happened?_ One minute they had been discussing the move to another safe hold, the next everything had gone black. Zarbon sighed. It served him right for drinking so much of the potent amber liquid. Damn Frieza for destroying Chikyuu! He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Or, he would have if his arm hadn't come to a screeching halt because of something wrapped around his wrist. His eyes shot open and he was assaulted with blinding pain as the light filtered in through disused irises. He blinked his golden eyes rapidly; cursing as he did so, until the pain faded and the room swam into focus.

Zarbon wasn't one to scare easily in anything but Frieza's presence, but the sight that met him drained the colour from his face. Funnily enough he suddenly hoped no one put a mirror in front of him at that moment because he really didn't want to know what he looked like.

He turned his head. The others were chained to the wall beside him, still out. _Oh gods. Who the hell has done this?_ _Frieza's men? Or was it Kold's Sages?_ He didn't recognise the interior of this particular ship.

Futilely, he pulled at the chain around his wrist. It sent an electric shock into him and he grunted and winced as the pain shot up his arm. Someone sighed loudly. He turned to look at his companions. Not one of them was moving. His eyes travelled along the line, stopping at Caithion. Zarbon glared. He didn't altogether trust the big Saiya-jin and not because of his race, although in other circumstances it would have been enough. He was fairly sure that the man had moved slightly from the last time he looked.

Zarbon slumped back against the wall. What the hell were they going to do now?

Burter opened an eye, catching sight of Zarbon. It took everything he had just to nudge him with his foot. "Hey, Zarbon," he whispered.

Zarbon sluggishly turned his head.

"Listen, you're never going to believe this but we're on Cooler's ship," Burter said. "And old four eyes is our guard. I heard them just when I was coming-to."

Zarbon remained silent.

Burter continued, attempting to keep his voice no more than a whisper – a hard task when you normally spoke in a deep baritone. "Ginyu's always said Cooler's a bit soft in the head, but from what I gathered he's no fan of the Empire... or at least how his father conducts his business."

Zarbon raised his eyebrows. "What exactly did you hear?"

Burter repeated what he could of the confrontation, which had transpired between King Kold and the Prince.

"Which means?" Zarbon asked finally, a sceptical brow raised.

"Which means we might be in with a chance of convincing Cooler to let us go."

The very idea was farfetched, if not ludicrous. Zarbon looked unimpressed, but before he could reply the others began to wake up. Moans of, 'Oh my head...' and, 'What in stars happened', rose for a few minutes then were silenced as they began to realise where they were.

Burter spoke again. "Hey guys I think the situation just got interesting." Once more, the Saurian proceeded to repeat everything he had heard and seen from his partly conscious state. The others only looked at him. The situation had definitely changed. They were all wondering the same thing; could they use this to get onside a most powerful ally and obtain a ship in the process? How could they use this information? They began to whisper together, forming a plan and to wait for the 'talk' with Cooler to begin.

**oOo**

Lord Frieza paced the long and towering halls of the Imperial Palace of Icion, the arctic homeworld of the Ice-jin race. Though technically under rule of the eminent King Kold, Icion's citizens were far more afraid of Frieza rather than they were of the ruling King.

A small smile slithered onto Frieza's thin lips. Luckily for him, his father lacked the mental capacity to realise that it was he who held any real political sway in Icion's courts. On what was once planet Namek, now a vast dark plain in the Galaxy; its people slaves to the lords and ladies of the Ice-jin courts, the ancient dragon Porunga had granted Frieza his wish. He was immortal. Now not even the Prophecy of the Super Saiyan could lay a finger on him. He had practically become a God.

Still, the flame of the Rebellion had to be snuffed out before it could catch. Frieza wanted the fear and respect of his people; the same fear and respect one would show a God. He could not allow even the smallest revolt to go unpunished. The people of Galacia had been displeased with the way the Empire had taken hold of their trade franchising. Frieza had settled the argument with swift severity. They had learned their lesson.

As he continued to pace the long corridors, a glint of gold caught the corner of his eye. He turned to face an ornate golden casket centred in the Palace's main view port. The magnificent view encompassed the grand Capital City of Arcadia, its elaborate buildings twisting and soaring into the sky like great ivory tusks, window panes sparkling like diamonds in the bright afternoon sun. But the Ice-jin Lord was too enamoured with the seven golden spheres of Namek to care.

Frieza pressed a finger against the smooth, glassy surface of the seventh sphere and furrowed his brow, his gaze lost in its amber midst. It was no secret that Frieza had become obsessed with the magical force trapped within the Namekian Dragonballs. Truth be told, it was the only power that still frightened him. It was a power that only a very few could muster, and fewer still could wield. Vanity of the Kold's Seven Sages was amongst those few, but now there was the troubling matter of the Eastern magicians aiding the Rebellion. In his fairer years, Frieza had heard tales from ageing space-pirates of an entire Order of Sorcerers who had ventured out of the Wild Space in the East. Then, roughly eight years ago – before the Planet Exchange Corporation had formed an Empire – rumours of the mysterious robed magicians remerged.

Jedi, he had heard them called. "Yes, that was it…" he muttered to himself. "...Jedi."

"Jedi, Sire?" Dodoria enquired from behind.

Frieza turned to face him, scowling. "It's rude to intrude on one's personal thoughts, Dodoria."

"Yes S-sir. S-sorry S-sir," the General replied, straightening his back but keeping his beady pink eyes trained firmly on the ground. Frieza turned his back to the large man quaking in his boots.

General Dodoria looked suddenly uncomfortable, desperate to speak but too afraid in case it meant an early retirement. "Er... Master Frieza?"

"What is it General?" Frieza hissed. "And I demand that you cease that intolerable stuttering!"

"Well Sir... I have heard of the Jedi M'Lord." He swallowed nervously. "They're from the Eastern Quadrant - or so the tales go. Supposedly, they're wise warriors who worship a great magic called the Force. Sounds a bit like a cult to me, but if it's true they might come in handy,"

Frieza's tail slammed into the floor. "Religious cults and fancy magic tricks have no place in my Empire, General. And thanks to Kold's Sages the heart of the Rebellion has been trampled. I need no allies. Now leave."

"Yes Master."

"Oh, and Dodoria?" Frieza said, his tone deceptively soft.

"Y-yes, Master?" Dodoria fumbled.

"You are to take a team to the Moon of old Vegeta-sei. I want the Temple there cleared," Frieza ordered sternly. "Do not return until you have a detailed analysis of your findings. Do I make myself clear?"

The obese General's skin flushed a deeper shade of pink and he swallowed nervously. "O-of course, Master Frieza. You can rely on my success."

Frieza smiled wickedly. "I do hope so." Returning to the Dragonballs glowing with liquid fire, the tyrant felt a burning blaze of anticipation ignite up within him. He needed to understand this new power. Unlocking the secrets within the Golden Spheres of Namek would pave the way to true divinity.

**oOo**

'_Wake up.'_

The soft whisper in the back of his head made Caithion sit up immediately, hand going for the small hidden pocket in his leather pants. He pulled out the thin, silvery cigar-shaped object, clenching it as one would a favourite toy. He glanced over - everyone else was slowly coming too. They were in some sort of chamber. Burter and Zarbon were talking in hushed voices, and Saku was rubbing her head, swearing.

He closed his eyes and turned - to be greeted with a rather nasty electrical shock, which made his tail, stand on end. He growled low, and slowly moved to face the shadows.

They danced to him. They flickered, small forms. Because each shadow was a form...a form of nothing yet something. That was what he had been taught. Aware that his purple eyes were glowing, he glared into the shadow and saw, for a split second, two men.

One he knew well, Frieza the _'frozen shadow'_ who had destroyed everything he held dear. The other...?

He walked down the streets of an unknown city, dressed in a brown cloak, hands tucked in front of him. He turned, and then looked up, as though he could feel the eyes watching him. For an instant, blue green met vibrant purple, and they stared at one another. Suddenly the man bowed.

_My name is Obi-Wan._

And then there was nothing. He fell back, panting. He hadn't tried to scry in a long time, and was obviously out of practice. Instead, he reached out with the Saiyan instinct and detected several, on the edge of his senses. Two he knew well his Prince, Trunks, and his King, Vegeta. The other was blurry...very blurry... but he thought of a very small girl...

He shook his head once more and glanced at Zarbon, who had carefully called the attention of everyone else in the room. It looked like the meeting was about to begin again.

**oOo**

Cooler woke up to a timid shaking.

"What is it Neiz?" he asked somewhat grumpily, barely bothering to open his eyes.

Neiz was one of the newest recruits and he was still very nervous. "Please forgive the interruption my Lord but the captives are coming-to."

Now Cooler opened his eyes. "I'll be down there in ten minutes," he said.

Neiz stood there and whispered, "May I ask you something, my Lord?"

Cooler looked at him a moment and nodded. "Proceed," he said simply.

Neiz cleared his throat. "If you are able to defeat the captives and the Rebels are chained up, why did your father turn on the electric shock cuffs?"

Cooler's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed. "Because my father is a sadist, Neiz." Shock cuffs were illegal in most parts of the Galaxy. Even Cooler refrained from using them. He got up and walked to his chamber's wide view port. He knew that Neiz was still there, waiting to be dismissed. "Have the control room shut down the electric cuffs, but don't unchain them," he lowered his voice. "Not yet. Dismissed."

Neiz hurried from the room to follow his instructions.

**oOo**

When the sudden shock didn't come as he pulled heavily on the shackles in frustration, Zarbon smirked. His golden eyes narrowed and he pulled the chain forcefully from the wall, bringing part of the fibro-plastic walling with it.

When the others realised what this meant, they did the same.

Stretching limbs and rubbing sore spots from where they had fallen in the bar and hustled aboard the ship, the small group of rebels huddled together in the centre of the room.

"If what Burter says is true," Zarbon began, finally able to pinch the bridge of his nose to clear his head, "then we have a very powerful unexpected ally. Unfortunately I am disinclined to trust the information, seeing as he was only half awake."

The large Saurian shot him a look. "It's better to go on than a big fat nothing."

Jeice cocked his head to the side. "Someone likes us mate. We're not strung up like popcorn anymore."

Zarbon shook his head. "They also know we have no way off this ship on our own."

"Hey, yer fergettin' that were not all as weak as you," Jeice growled taking a step forward.

Zarbon glared at the red skinned man. "But I am not forgetting that we are on a ship surrounded by enemies, not to mention King Kold and Cooler." He held up hand to stop Burter's protest. "And yes, I will consider Cooler a threat until I am given good reason to think otherwise." The others nodded their silent agreement. "Good. Now, who has heard of Jedi?"

Jeice tossed his head up and snorted indignantly. "Jedi? What're we doin' here Zarbon? Swappin' fairytales?"

Zarbon gave him a dry stare but kept his silence.

"Sit down you knucklehead," Saku ordered, catching Jeice by the seat of his pants and pulling him down to the cell floor. Fairly putout, the youthful, red-skinned pirate crossed his arms and legs and sat brooding beside his counterpart.

Sakumei Ookami, however, sat attentively; her canine ears pinned back in anticipation and geared for action. She grinned broadly, exposing a pair of finely pointed fangs at their aqua-skinned leader. "You've got Jedi in mind, ay? Pretty powerful from what I hear – that is, if they exist."

The Rebellion turned in a wave to focus on her. Pleased that she had their undivided attention, Saku casually leaned back against the hard metallic wall of their less than luxurious chambers, crossing her arms behind her silver head as she did so.

She fixed them with a steady gaze and began. "When I worked alongside Ma Piccolo spying on the Empire's trade routes, we came across a few _interestin'_ characters. Space nomads for the most part. Unfortunately I ahh missed the conversation with them due to important business."

"You mean drinking business," Burter put in, unimpressed.

Saku grinned shamelessly and continued. "But what Piccolo told me of his encounter with them was pretty remarkable. They talked of the Eastern Quadrant in great length and detail – and of the Jedi. 'ccording to them the Eastern Quadrant is a thriving civilisation with its own Galactic Republic and Senate. From the sounds of it the Jedi are a powerful group of Sorcerers working for this Senate."

Burter's expression changed from one of curiosity to that of deep concern. "If that's true then Frieza can't know. If he did he'd be on them before you could charge a ki zipper. And we'd be finished." His deep, raspy voice rattled throughout the chambers.

"Don't count your chickens yet, big blue. Rumour has it some of these Jedi were on Chikyuu before… _you know_…"

Everyone exchanged a look and a silence spread throughout the small, dimly lit room.

"Ah think yeh've all lost yer bloody marbles!" Jeice scoffed. "Ah mean, c'mon? An entire new Galaxy full of 'magical Sorcerers? We're talkin' myths and legends here! I fer one ain't gonna listen to another word of it until yeh give me some hard facts and not some ol' hullalbaloo from a bunch of crazy space wrinklies!"

Sakumei grinned and winked at Zarbon. "Much as I hate to admit it, I gotta agree with him. My sources aren't solid. Those nomads told a good story, but where's the proof?"

Caithion, who had been silent until now, threading the long silver object in and out through his fingers, at last rose to meet the golden gaze of the aqua-skinned Rashia-jin. "When did you make contact with them?"

Stunned, everyone turned their attention back to Zarbon who remained silent.

"Ye called in favours?" Jeice had always called them as he saw them, and he was usually right.

Hesitantly, Zarbon shook his head. He didn't want to give too much of Bulma's scheme away. He had promised her. "Not exactly. I... came into contact with one once. We talked for a bit over a drink and he left."

"Well, how do you know he was a Jedi?" asked Burter, raising one bumpy brow suspiciously.

Zarbon glanced at him. "He was a simple human. Last I knew, Humans couldn't lift objects just by glancing at them."

"His name was Obi-Wan," Caithion stated.

The group turned as one to look at the odd Saiyan. Caithion stared bleakly back at them. "You didn't talk to him once, Zarbon: you talked to him multiple times. And his name is Obi-Wan. Care to come clean?"

Saku stared incredulously at him. "How in stars do you know that?"

At the same time Zarbon asked. "How do you know his name?"

Caithion shook his head. "That's irrelevant. What is relevant however is the truth." The Saiyan's dark eyes narrowed. "Come on Zarbon, what is it you're holding from us?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter:** The Rebels are chained up in the bowels of Cooler's warship – will the Ice-jin Prince defect the throne and aid the Rebellion? And how much information is Zarbon holding back from the other Rebels? Find out soon (p.s. PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
